Five Times Anakin Skywalker Kissed Ahsoka Tano
by PlutoSapphire
Summary: Aka: Five Times Anakin Got Away With Kissing His Padawan. One-Shot. Anisoka. Don't like, don't read.


First proper Anisoka fic. LEZ DO DIS.

* * *

Plot Number One: Ahsoka was almost sucked into oblivion.

* * *

"Hurry up, Jedi, or she dies."

Ahsoka looked at her master with "no" written all over her face. But the eyes she had gave him the opposite message. At least, that was what it was like from his perspective. Her beautiful blue eyes...

He snapped back into reality as Bane stepped forward.

"We'll deal with the holocron later," Anakin confirmed.

"Clever choice, Jedi," was Bane's reply.

Anakin knealt down on the floor and focused, opening it. The holocron glowed and transmogrified into a rhombus-like shape, then landed in Bane's hand.

"Good..."

Anakin's eyes shot around the enclosed area, then to his and his padawan's lightsabers on the bounty hunter's belt. He smirked, then grabbed the lightsabers with the Force.

Activating them, he rushed towards Bane, who immediately pressed the button on his wrist console, opening the hatch.

Ahsoka yelped a bit, then hung onto the manual control panel for dear life.

Not caring if Bane got away, Anakin instead threw himself at the airlock controls and managed to press the button.

Suddenly, his padawan slipped. After a quick yelp escaped her lips, Anakin's reflexes saved her life. He grabbed her wrist and held onto her tightly until the doors closed. Then the pair fell to the floor.

He immediately cut her loose from the restraints.

"Thanks, Skyguy," she said.

"Any time, Snips." He rubbed the back of his neck, then suddenly rushed to embrace her.

She held on tightly.

"Are you okay?" He breathed.

"Yeah."

"I almost lost you..."

"Sorry 'bout that," she bantered.

He figured this was a good time. Anakin knealt down slowly and, without warning, planted a small kiss on her lips.

She flinched a bit, but didn't pull away- and for that, Anakin was glad.

Great job, Skywalker, you haven't screwed anything up.

He slowly lifted his lips off hers and let go of her.

"Sorry..." He felt his cheeks flush, then saw her lekku stripes darken.

"Whatever," she giggled.

Got away with it.

* * *

Plot Number Two: His padawan had just died.

* * *

The transfer came through Anakin's form, and he could feel the energy it contained. She'd live. She always pulled through. The wave completely passed through him, and he took his fingers off of the Daughter's forehead, then tentatively off of Ahsoka's.

The color had returned to her face, but her eyes remained rolled up in her head. Anakin bowed his head at the sight of it. He'd lost her. He knew it sounded selfish, but if he had to choose, he'd rather save her than save the galaxy.

Ahsoka coughed and sat up, causing Anakin to immediately rush to her and wrap his arms around her. Running a hand over her lekku, he pressed his lips to hers.

He could feel her blush, the heat crawling up her cheeks. Yeah, Obi-Wan was right there, but he was guilty of doing the same thing with a certain duchess... If the Jedi master spoke of this incident, Anakin had a formidable weapon against him.

Anakin had been so focused on ways to not face his Master that he hadn't removed his lips from Ahsoka's, which he did immediately after realizing. He still held on to her though. The young man didn't anticipate he was shaking. He snapped back to reality when a warm tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're okay, Snips." It was mostly to convince himself. She probably didn't know what happened, but Ahsoka didn't cease to hug him back tightly in response.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm here."

* * *

Plot Number Three: She looked pretty, even if she thought the headdress was annoying.

* * *

Ahsoka walks out into the cockpit of a Zygerrian freighter where Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex stood overlooking the planet. "Master, can you help me with this?" She asks, smirking at the strange charm on her forehead.

"Sure, Snips," he replies, then leaves the controls to his Master, walking to the back with Ahsoka. Of course there's a mirror back here, this is Zygerria after all. "What do you need help with?"

"This thing," she groans, then points to the aqua stone encompassed in gold, which lies strangely on her forehead.

The young man smiles and agrees to help her. "Can you sit down?" He asks.

"Okay," she replies, then takes a seat on one of the wall borders that form a wedge out from its metal surface. Anakin kneels in front of her and starts to try and position the jewel correctly, occasionally tinkering with the way the small gold chains are linked. He finishes and stands up, then offers her a hand, which Ahsoka accepts.

"See? Good as new," Anakin says, then gives her shoulders the slightest and most gentle push towards the mirror.

"Thanks, Anakin."

"You're welcome, Ahsoka."

"This jewel charm thing looks kind of ridiculous," the girl in her late teens comments, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think you compliment it," her Master reckons. He then leans down and kisses her temple, hugging her shoulders.

"Thank you, Skyguy," she said, smiling and blushing ever so slightly at the contact. At this point, she'd gotten used to it.

* * *

Plot Number Four: Ahsoka is sick and Anakin ends up getting sick himself.

* * *

Anakin's padawan had been sick with a fever since the previous night. They'd just made it back from a mission and she'd been feeling a bit sick, so her master had sent her to her room to get some rest. The young man had woken up to what sounded like a coughing fit coming from the room across from his. He'd gotten up to investigate and had come across Ahsoka coughing, a lot more than would be considered healthy.

Being the overprotective master he was, Anakin immediately went to feel her forehead for any sign of sickness. She looked up and her cheeks were flushed with a little bit of scarlet, her baby blue eyes were a tad teary from coughing so much. Her master sat on the side of her bed and felt her forehead. It was warmer than usual, that was for sure.

The young man smiled softly and sighed. "Guess what, Snips?"

"I'm sick," came her simple reply.

"Yup."

She looked up at him with a smirk. She sniffed. "Of course I am." Sarcasm laced her words.

"Well, it's late," Anakin told her. "You should get some rest."

She nodded. Her master pulled the covers up to her chin and bent down to kiss her, but she placed her finger on his nose and playfully pushed him away. "We don't need you getting sick now," she teased.

Anakin smiled and cocked an eyebrow, but kissed her lips anyway. When he pulled away, her cheeks were scarlet with blush from both sickness and being kissed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll take my chances," the young man replied. "G'night, Snips."

"'Nite, Anakin."

The next morning Anakin had a cold - figures.

* * *

Plot Number Five: We shouldn't have done that.

* * *

He knew that kissing his padawan wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. It was against the code, like everything else they'd ever done. Eh- whatever.

She wasn't sure this was the greatest thing to do, but she didn't mind. The only problem was that he was taller than she was, so Ahsoka had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. The only problem was that they were Jedi and weren't allowed to form attachments. Falling in love counted as attachment but they couldn't care less.

Anakin held her tightly and ran his fingers down her jawline, the cupped her chin pulling her a bit closer. Their lips were still locked and had been for a reasonably long amount of time. He only broke away to say, "I love you."

* * *

I regret nothing. *cackles maniacally* They're the death of me. *fangirls* SOrry I've been idle for so long, life has been busy. But I'll be updating more often now, so look forward to that. Now off to bed. Cold be gone!


End file.
